


do you remember the time

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 10:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>let there be angst, crack, fluff, canon, zombies, hookers, space travel, office jobs and porn! that totally counts as the summary. written in '09 for the 10 songs meme, they're supposed to be drabbles, but I'm awesome at failing so *hands* not so much.</p>
    </blockquote>





	do you remember the time

**Author's Note:**

> let there be angst, crack, fluff, canon, zombies, hookers, space travel, office jobs and porn! that totally counts as the summary. written in '09 for the 10 songs meme, they're supposed to be drabbles, but I'm awesome at failing so *hands* not so much.

1\. **Avenue Q - Internet is for Porn**  
_The internet is really, really great-- FOR PORN_

 

"Umm, no, the Internet is not just- it's not for porn, shut up Pete," Patrick tells him. Because, no, he's trying to set a _lesson plan_ here.

"Ah, you almost caved there, Rickster." Pete grins and sits on a student's table, starts swinging his legs.

Patrick rolls his eyes. "Get off."

"Ooh, please make me." Pete leers and Patrick shakes his head. _Why_ did he let Pete come with him today.

Patrick's quiet for a moment, then says, "It's not for porn,"

"It _is_ for porn," Pete argues instantly.

"No, you use it for a lot of things, like, complaining about how you have nothing to complain about," Patrick says as he walks over to Pete, "you don't just use it for porn."

"Oh, Patrick, what do you think that little tab I have next to it is?"

"You're so gross." Patrick makes a face, but he's standing right in front of Pete now.

Pete wraps his legs around Patrick's hips and says, "You love it," as he leans in to kiss him.

 

2\. **Muse - Starlight**  
_I'll never let you go if you promise not to fade away, never fade away_

 

Patrick chose this, he knows he did. And in the beginning, everything was fine. He thought this was what he wanted, what Pete needed. But every day - or night, he can't tell which anymore - is the same.

Patrick hasn't been on real ground for almost a _year_, he's tired, and he's afraid. Not as sure about this as he used to be. Because Pete hasn't been getting better, he's been getting worse. He's _obsessed_. He sleeps and speaks less and less as time goes by. He's lost in this mission, his obsession. It's wearing him away at the edges. Patrick can't tell if he's running to something or running away from everything.

He doesn't know what to do, how to fix this. It's messed up and scary because they're all alone out here. He isn't even sure they know where they're going anymore.

All he knows, and can promise, is that he'll always be there for him. No matter what Pete's going through, he'll stay by his side. Because it's the only thing that he's sure he can do for him. At this point, Patrick just hopes it will be enough.

 

3\. **Shirley Bassey - Big Spender**  
_Hey, big spender, spend a little time with me_

 

"See, Pete? What'd I tell ya. They're young, they're clean and they're brand new. Sweet deal, huh?"

Somehow, Pete really doubts a lot of the things on that list. He wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for Gabe's sale even if this _was_ real.

Pete grabs him by the collar, pulls Gabe down until they're eye to eye. "Don't dick me on this, you son of a bitch, I said I wanted _new_. But I swear I know people who've fucked each of these bitches at _least_ once, so you better have something new for me."

Gabe's eyes widen a little, before he grins wide, and Pete knows he fell for it. Hook, line and sinker.

"Yo, Patrick," Gabe calls without taking his eyes off of Pete.

Patrick walks into the room, his hands tied in front of him so tightly his fingers are going purple. Pete has to fight the urge to punch Gabe right now.

Patrick stares at Pete like he's scared, like he doesn't know him. It's so believable that Pete almost forgets that it's part of the plan.

"Brand new and _seriously_ fucking young, just like you wanted," Gabe says, throwing an arm around Patrick's shoulders.

Pete makes a face but covers it with a smile, reaches out to touch Patrick's arm, then gently starts to tug him close, away from Gabe.

Pete looks at Patrick, strokes his cheek as he says, "Yeah, just like I wanted," and then he turns and punches Gabe. Laughs as he stumbles back. Almost instantly, the police charge in, holding Gabe back as he swears and struggles.

Pete takes Patrick's hand and walks up to him, opens his own jacket with his free hand to show his badge.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

 

4\. **Michael Jackson - Thriller**  
_And though you fight to stay alive/ Your body starts to shiver/ For no mere mortal can resist/ The evil of the thriller_

 

"But I'm scared," Pete says, "you're my boyfriend, you're supposed to comfort me in the scary parts."

Patrick rolls his eyes. "We've seen this movie _ten times_."

"But that was before you were my boyfriend," Pete pouts. It's not even endearing at all.

Patrick sighs and pats Pete's shoulder. "There, there," he deadpans.

*

"And, and did you see the part where he's like, he's like 'GET AWAY' and she screams, and Patrick, dude, she has like the worst scream."

Pete keeps rambling, walking backwards in front of Patrick. Patrick just nods absently in the appropriate places, because they have had this discussion _ten times before_.

They're walking through the graveyard - it's a shortcut to their street - when suddenly Pete turns, walks a few steps forward and stops, causing Patrick to run into him.

"Pete, what?"

"Gotta show you something, 'Trick." And when Pete turns back around he's, well, pretty fucking dead looking.

"Holy shit!" Patrick yells, and then punches Pete in his weird, off-color, face.

Pete winces and cups his jaw. "Hey, _ow_, Jesus, Patrick, what was that for?"

"You're a zombie!"

"Well, yeah, that's what I was going to tell you."

"You're going to eat my brain!"

"Um, that, not so much, no." Pete smirks at him. Patrick's a little unnerved at himself that he still finds Pete really, _really_ attractive anyway.

"Um," he says, because what else is there to say?

"Yep," Pete agrees, even though there's nothing to agree to. "It's kind of cool, you know? We have dance-offs sometimes. _Thriller_'s actually got most of it right."

"Huh." That at least explains Pete's obsession with _Thriller_.

Pete smiles and kisses him, and, nope, the zombie thing doesn't appear to be a problem for Patrick in the Pete department. He should probably be a little worried about that. He's not, though.

 

5\. **Frank Sinatra - The Way You Look Tonight**  
_Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

 

"Pete, come on, man, it's _four in the morning_," Patrick complains.

Pete cradles the phone closer, curls in against the wall of his bunk. "Please?" He pleads. "I just, I can't sleep and, and you're over there."

Patrick sighs at the other end. This is a familiar arguement. While splitting up into two buses was a good idea for _all_ of them, Pete can't help but hate the fact that Patrick's so far away, especially when he needs him like he does now.

"Okay, what do you want to hear tonight?"

"Anything-- No, you know what? Trick, Patrick, I don't care if you're singing or you're just talking to me, just don't. Don't let me be—" _alone_.

"Hey, hey, Pete, what happened?"

"I just. It's a lot of shit, man, I can't. But I tried, I tried to remember- I couldn't picture you and I had to listen to your voice because, I _couldn't_."

"Calm down, Pete, okay, just relax. I'm there."

"You're _not_—"

"I am. You're just not thinking hard enough. Look, just… close your eyes, okay?" Pete does, and Patrick starts singing. And, yeah, after a while, Pete can picture him again, there's no scary block in his mind like there was before. It's okay, because Patrick's there.

"I'm always there," Patrick says, and it's the last thing Pete hears before he falls asleep.

 

6\. **Paul Anka - Puppy Love**  
_And they called it puppy love/ Just because we're seventeen/ Tell them all it isn't fair/ To take away my only dream_

 

When he was thinking logically, Patrick could be fair and understand where his parents were coming from. But when he let himself think outside of "logic", when he let what he knew and what he felt dictate his decision, he knew it would always lead to Pete. He knew that they were _right_.

_Fuck_ logic, anyway, logic is why he has to stay in school even though he wants out, logic is why he can't just quit and be in a band, _logic_ is keeping him away from Pete. Patrick fucking _hates_ logic.

He gets out of bed and opens his window, he isn't even surprised when Pete appears.

He looks tired, probably hasn't slept in days. Patrick knows he himself hasn't slept since _it_ happened.

"Patrick," Pete smiles, and it's sharp at the edges, something like hopeful and scared. Patrick puts his hand on Pete's, where he's gripping the windowsill. "Run away with me."

And before he climbs out his window, Patrick thinks, _ Logic was the only thing keeping me here, anyway_.

 

7\. **The Lonely Island - Like a Boss**  
_So you're in charge around here, is that fair to say?/ Absolutely, I'm the boss/ Okay, so take us through a day in the life of the boss/ Well the first thing I do is... _

 

"TALK TO CORPORATE. Like a boss."

"Um, Pete-- Mr. Wentz?

"APPROVE MEMOS. Like a boss."

"Seriously, Pete, what—"

"LEAD A WORKSHOP. Like a boss."

"I'm _supposed_ to be doing your performance review."

"REMEMBER BIRTHDAYS. Like a boss. Oh, and hey, here you go." Pete slides over a box of chocolates and a birthday card.

"Um, thanks, but it's not my—"

"MICROMANAGE. Like a boss."

"Jesus Christ, Pete, there are people outside that can _hear you_."

"HIT ON PATRICK. Like a boss."

"Why did I show you that song."

"GET REJECTED. Like a boss. SWALLOW SADNESS. Like a boss."

"Okay, I'm leaving."

"SEE YOU LATER. Like a boss."

 

8\. **Nine Inch Nails - Closer**  
_I wanna fuck you like an animal/ My whole existence is flawed/ You get me closer to God_

 

"Pete, fuck," Patrick swears into his mouth.

"Need you fucking now," Pete growls and slides his hands under Patrick's shirt, claws at his skin.

"Ah, _fuck_. Can't. People outside. _Shit_, don't—" Pete starts pushing him, backing him up and onto the table in the dressing room.

"Won't stop. Patrick, Patrick." Pete licks into his mouth, desperate, dirty, as he starts unzipping Patrick's pants.

"Pete," Patrick gasps when Pete grabs his dick, squeezes and lets go, his hand slides further between Patrick's legs and—"_Pete_, fuck, yeah, yes."

Pete thrusts two fingers into Patrick, hard and deep, watches as Patrick throws his head back and pants, pushing back down onto his fingers.

"Going to fuck you so hard, Trick," Pete says against his neck, licks and bites at his salty skin, "need to."

"Pete- _yes_."

 

9\. **Johnny Tillotson - True True Happiness**  
_True, true happiness will follow if you'll only follow me_

 

As soon as Patrick opens the door, Joe announces, "You're in the band, dude!"

Patrick breaks out into a smile. "What, _seriously_? Oh man, that's awesome!" He pulls Joe into a hug. "I can't believe I get to play drums for the band!"

Joe pulls away, is a bit hesitant before saying, "Uuuh, about that..."

"How good are you with lyrics, Lunchbox?" Pete appears in the doorway, grinning maniacally.

Patrick glances between them. "...What?"

"You're the singer!" Pete says happily.

Patrick frowns. "I don't sing."

"Yes you do," Joe says, and Patrick glares at him.

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't"

"Do."

"Do," Pete joins in, nodding his head. He grabs Patrick by the shoulders, and before he can react, he's kissing him.

"Oh, gross," Joe says, with no inflection whatsoever.

Pete grins against Patrick's mouth and pulls away. "We're going to be _awesome_, trust me."

And, huh, Patrick does.

 

10\. **The Matches - Papercut Skin**  
_I'm a mark for their marketing plans/ I'm Americancer/ A Myspace romancer_

 

Pete bangs his head on his desk again, and really, Joe thinks he's just being a little bitch. In fact, he makes a point to tell Pete this once he lifts his head up, dizzy.

"Whatever, Trohman, my life is hard," Pete pouts.

"You make lots and lots of money," Joe says, staring at him blankly.

Pete looks like he's in pain, which probably means he's thinking. Joe waits.

"Well yeah, but… my life is _hard_," Pete says finally.

Joe just rolls his eyes and turns back to his computer. Pete's a melodramatic little bitch. This is probably over his hair or something.

The new intern comes by to bring them their coffee. The kid's a little clumsy, he almost spills the coffee on Pete's head, but Pete doesn't even look away from the page on his screen - the completely not-work-related page on his screen - as the intern sputters his apologies for about ten minutes, blushes and then rushes away.

Joe says nothing. Pete's not hitting his head anymore, so there's nothing to really complain about.

After a few minutes, though, Joe hears him gasp and he's suddenly being wheeled around. "Dude, _what_?" He flails. Joe does not like being made to flail. It's not manly.

"He wants to meet! Patrick wants to meet!" Pete points at his screen, at the short myspace message that says:

> _Oh, sure, I'd love to meet. That would be great, I mean, yeah. Where?_

  
There's no profile picture with the name, Joe is thinking this might be a bad idea. "Someone on _myspace_? Really? I don't know if that's totally safe man--"

"It's _Patrick_," Pete grins almost psychotically. And yeah, there's no reasoning here.

"I don't know what that actually _means_, but okay." Joe shrugs and rolls back to his desk.

 

A few days later, Joe catches Pete and the clumsy intern making out in the Janitor's closet. It wasn't hard to miss, the door was wide open. Pete's an idiot like that.

"Oh, _Patrick_." Joe hears Pete moan before he shuts the door for them.


End file.
